


Routine Patrol

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston is out on patrol in Sanctuary and hears his General enjoying her bathtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Patrol

 Patrol in the evenings was a job Preston coveted and thus frequently got. The heavily defended Sanctuary Hills settlement didn't actually *need* a constant figure walking around on top of the lookouts but it was a hard habit to get out of. Besides, he liked the time alone with his thoughts and just enjoying the peace with nothing but the glow of his laser rifle for company.

Taking the route past the wooden shack Sole had built for herself he heard splashing and a satisfied moan from her. _She really loves that bath_ he smiled. Several days of plumbing and inventive heating systems (and the runtime of a whole generator) had been the present that the whole settlement had given to her on her birthday - a hot bath whenever she wanted.

That first day she'd stayed in it for hours - only emerging reluctantly later for dinner with the rest of them wrapped in a thick towelling robe and a huge grin - and had made it a daily evening event.

She was _really_ enjoying this one though, Preston paused and cocked his head at the continuing noises from her house. She was moaning again and there was a questioning tone to the noises she was letting out. That splashing was rather vigorous for washing too and he wondered if she'd overbalanced and fallen over in it. He took a step closer, intending to ask if she needed any rescuing when there was another moan and a splash but it wasn't in her voice and -

\- Oh. Preston stopped dead in his tracks as the realization hit him: she wasn't alone in that bath. Not only that, but whoever was in there with her was doing something that she was enjoying _very_ much. He hadn't known that Sole had even been interested in anyone _that_ way and his mind spun through the possibilities of who was making his General beg for more right now..

 _Danse? No, whoever is in there knows exactly how to touch a woman and I doubt he's ever seen one outside of armor._ Preston's eyes cast around the building and nodded to himself:  _no power armor parked outside either._ He reversed his tracks to walk back toward the main buildings to see if he could spot a missing face. A clue to who was making Sole gasp and groan. Not that it was his business of course. He wasn't jealous. Just security reasons to know where everyone was..

_Piper? No, she's off doing interviews in Goodneighbour for some article on Hancock. MacReady? He's got the experience certainly but I know he's checking over the water filtration systems with Codsworth right now. Curie is throwing sticks for Dogmeat which is adorable if you ignore how that dog can rip out a super mutant's throat. Cait is getting hammered on Dirty Wastelanders with Hancock and sprawling all over the mutfruit trees...that leaves..._

"Deacon?" he asked under his breath. It *could* be that sly underhanded spying -

\- "you called me?". The sunglasses the Railroad spy habitually wore reflected the red light of Preston's laser rifle as he appeared from behind a nearby tree. Before Preston could curse him for a) turning up like a bad headcold and b) try to excuse why he was stood outside's Sole's house of so long, the spy tilted his head and listened to the moans emanating from Sole's house.

"Ahh, about time those two got together," he smiled, "I'll have to ask him later how she was". With an entirely too-smug grin he patted Preston on the shoulder and walked off, leaving the Minuteman no further information. _As ever._

Those moans were getting pretty loud now. Whoever it was _really_ knew what they were doing. Preston closed his eyes for a moment and imagined, for a second, that it was a beautiful woman in his arms making those noises and-

"-That's it sweetheart, you just come for me" the raspy voice of Nick Valentine came from the house. Preston nearly dropped his rifle in shock.

He made a record-breaking sprint to the far end of the patrol and the watchtower there.  He really didn't need to hear his General come like a thunderstorm.

*****

"That was amazing" Sole sighed and laid back in the warm water with Nick's chest against her back, his hands wrapped around her waist. "I didn't short out anything did I?"

"Only my mental circuits" Nick held the naked woman tighter and felt her tense slightly. "Was I hurting you?" He'd made a real effort to keep his metal hand away from the more sensitive parts but there had been a _lot_ of activity going on and he may have put his wrong finger into her when she'd started begging him to take her and make her scream. Hard for even a synth to remember everything when there is water sloshing all over the floor and your lover is riding you like a Brahmin.

"No, no. Had a mental image of you shoving me up against the wall with your metal hand and giving me a good seeing-too for quite a while now. Kept me warm while out travelling"

Nick snorted in amusement and rose his metal fingers out of the water and across Sole's chest, smirking as her breath caught again.

"Real shame about the floor though" he drawled and reached back onto his coat that was slung over a chair behind them and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I think more of the water ended up there than on us." Nick lit two cigarettes with a single gesture and held one out to Sole.

"You're a tease, Valentine" she sighed and took the cigarette. "The floor will dry out anyway."

He leaned into her neck, blew hot smoke across it and whispered "yes, but I was going to get you on all fours on there later and see if this smart mouth of mine is good at things other than making smartass comments to crooks"

Sole's body shifted and her breath caught. Nick could feel her pulse start to race again and mentally made a note to open an new investigation file. For his eyes only of course: Sexual Fantasies of the Sole Survivor. This was going to be one case he was going to enjoy taking on.

**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
